I. Information Relating to Previous Squalamine Applications
This invention relates to various methods for using squalamine. Squalamine, having the structure illustrated in FIG. 1, is an aminosterol which has been isolated from the liver of the dogfish shark, Squalus acanthias. This aminosterol is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,756 to Zasloff, et al., which patent is entirely incorporated herein by reference. Methods for synthesizing squalamine have been devised, such as the methods described in WO 94/19366 (published Sep. 1, 1994). This PCT publication is entirely incorporated herein by reference. This PCT application also relates to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/023,347 (filed Feb. 26, 1993), which application also is entirely incorporated herein by reference. Additional methods for synthesizing squalamine also are described in U.S. Provisional Patent Appln. No. 60/032,378 filed Dec. 6, 1996, which application also is entirely incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. patent application Nos. 08/416,883 (filed Apr. 20, 1995) and 08/478,763 (filed Jun. 7, 1995) describe the use of squalamine as an antiangiogenic agent. These U.S. patent applications are entirely incorporated herein by reference. Additional uses of squalamine (e.g., as a sodium/proton exchanger (isoform 3), or NHE3, inhibiting agent and as an agent for inhibiting the growth of endothelial cells) and squalamine synthesis techniques are disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 08/474,799 (filed Jun. 7, 1995). This U.S. patent application also is entirely incorporated herein by reference.